


We’ll be okay.

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Based on the promptsStay, restraints and asphyxiation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 89





	We’ll be okay.

“Stay.”

It was only one word, one syllable but as his shaking hands fought against the restraints that held him vulnerable and defenceless on the cold steel table, he couldn’t help but assume that this wasn’t what Derek meant before he had slammed the door to his - _their_ home this morning, leaving him alone one again.

Stay, stay, _stay_.

Well he’s staying now, what’s his reward?.

Stiles wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation, but he could barely manage a strangled wheeze as the cord around his neck tightened with the slight movement of his head, stealing all the oxygen from his lungs and refusing to give it back. Derek would call him an idiot for moving if he was here, would tell him to just try to stay still.

He was trying, just wasn’t succeeding.

Even without tilting his head down, he could tell that his hands were turning blue from the handcuffs cutting of the circulation of blood, numbness starting to spread through his fingers. Stiles couldn’t find it in himself to care, it would be better once they’re numb, he wouldn’t be able to move them and then maybe he’ll be able to keep still.

Even after their fight this morning, after Derek refused to let him join the pack in hunting for the newest killer in Beacon Hills, after he was left alone and vulnerable to the same killer, Stiles would give anything just so Derek could be here with him. Preferably not in pain or being tortured like he was but just another presence in the cold, sterile room.

But nobody was here, even his kidnapper had left him to his own fate hours ago, and Stiles could feel the cord forcing his airways to close until he’s left barely able to wheeze, numb hands blue and still against the freezing metal, not cooperating with his desperation to claw at his throat.

_“Stiles!”_

He must be hallucinating, the lack of oxygen travelling to his brain finally making him delirious because he could hear Derek’s deep voice yelling his name but that couldn’t be correct, Derek wasn’t here, he was with the pack, had been ever since he told Stiles to stay.

Pain shooting through his hands as the cuffs around his wrists were ripped off harshly. “Jesus Christ, Stiles!”.

Suddenly the white ceiling that had been his sight for the last couple hours was replaced by a shifted Derek, black hair all over the place from running his hands through it too many times, fangs sticking out of his mouth and eyes shining like vibrant pools of blood. He was still the most beautiful sight Stiles has ever seen.

Then the cord was cut and the ability to breathe was almost overwhelming, Stiles was barely aware of the gasping wheezes that were coming from his own throat as his damaged lungs tried to suck in as much oxygen as possible after being denied so long.

“It’s okay, your okay, I’ve got you Stiles...just breathe” He could barely hear Derek’s reassuring mumbling over the pounding of blood filling his head, but he could feel the strong pair of muscled arms that surrounded him in a long awaited embrace, protecting him from the rest of the world as he focused on learning how to breathe normally again.

A kiss was placed on the side of his head, fangs grazing his ear and Stiles finally stopped struggling against his own lungs instead relaxing against Derek and letting his eye close, welcoming the darkness that has been tempting him all day, only this time it was comforting instead of terrifying because Derek’s here and he won’t leave again.

They will be okay. He will be okay. But for now, Stiles is going to rest and trust that Derek has got him.


End file.
